


Of Youma and Duel Monsters

by KageNoNeko



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two couples, two worlds. Neither couple thought they would meet the other couple. However, they now are on a journey to stop an evil that wants to cause chaos in both of their worlds. Nothing either couple should sweat since both couples happen to know a thing or two about stopping evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Of Youma and Duel Monsters**

I came up with this ideal and thought it would be interesting. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon. Now on for the first chapter.

Two Couples, Two Worlds

Yugi and Anzu were sitting in Domino Park with duel disks on their arm. Much has changed since they saw Atemu off to the afterlife. For one, Yugi, upon learning that Atemu's feelings for Anzu was that what a brother would feel, asked Anzu out a month after Atemu had left. Another, Anzu had asked Yugi to teach her how to play Duel Monsters and she turned out to be quite good, giving-Joey-a-run-for-his-money good. They were sitting in the park after they had dueled each other. As the sun began to slowly set, Yugi rose to his feet and looked to Anzu. "Do you want to home?" Yugi asked.

"Not yet," replied Anzu.

Yugi looked up to the sky and something inside him stirred. "Would you like to see something?"

"What something?"

"Come and you will find out," said Yugi as he took Anzu's hand.

"I will, but don't forget your backpack."

Yugi chuckled a little at the reminder and picked up the blue backpack he had since high school. Now instead of books, the backpack held enough packs of Duel Monster cards to make four decks and four compact-version of the duel disks. After placing the backpack on his back, he and Anzu started to walk away from the park.

* * *

Darien was trying to find his depressed girlfriend in the park. For her friends, they had given up on cheering her up, but Darien had not. As he let out a sigh and looked up at the sky, he thought about the last time Serena had went missing and stayed out in the rain eventually getting sick and he had to take care of her. Since Luna and Artemis had died, Serena had been depressed, but there was no reason for her to be so depressed about just Luna and Artemis. It seemed as there was something more that was making the girl depressed and Darien just didn't know what it was.

Continuing to look, Darien was beginning to doubt what Motoki had said about seeing Serena in the area, but then he heard her sobs. He followed the sound to her and sat next to her. Upon realizing his presence, Serena lean into him and he wrapped his arms around her which seemed to stop her from crying any more. "I was worried about you," Darien said softly. "I did not want a repeat of last time."

Serena didn't answer Darien, but he knew that she understood what he meant. For awhile, the two sat there in silence, hidden from the world around them. Then they heard some rustling in the trees and both became alert, trying to listen and figure out if there was danger. As the rustling stopped, both got up and went to search to see if they could find the sound. When they returned back to place where they started at, they noticed a key hanging in the trees. "When did that get there?" Serena asked.

"I didn't notice that when left," said Darien as he looked at the key and notice it had a weird eye symbol. "It is not from these parts because it has something weird on it."

"It can't be a key of Pluto's, but what...," said Serena as the key started to glow.

Darien was about to reply, but the key's glow engulfed them.

* * *

Yugi had lead Anzu up a beach that was some distance away from Domino, but not too far. When they came to a cave, Yugi took her inside and Anzu was stunned by what she saw. "Interesting, isn't it?" Yugi asked as he leaned against the cave wall.

"This ship," said Anzu pointing to a ship that was from ancient Egypt in appearance before pointing to the stone tablet before it, "and that stone tablet look like they are both from Egypt."

"They are."

"How?"

"That is a very long story, but to make it short, these two items are connected to the founder of the Sharks, the Solic Traveler."

"I've heard of the Sharks," said Anzu.

"My father is the Triscorn of the Sharks," said Yugi as he crossed his arms.

"Why you didn't tell me or everyone else?"

"My father has been laying low for a few years because his job has gotten in the way of his duties as Triscorn. In his last letter to me, he told me that his job will not be interfering with those duties and that before he came home that he would be visiting one of the Sharks that does not live in Domino."

"What will happen after that?"

"The Sharks will probably come back even though no one knows who Calick's sons are."

"I've heard of him. I didn't know he had more than one son."

"He did and I knew Calick quite well."

The two then stood in silence, but it was broken when a key with a crescent moon design on it started to glow above them. "What is that?" Anzu asked.

"I really don't know," Yugi replied back before the light engulfed them.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and saw that she and Darien was no longer in Tokyo. The world was dark and foggy, reminding her of where Pluto and the Gates of Time were located at. Then her eyes caught two figures lying across from her and Darien. One was a young man with pointy tri-colored hair and the other was a girl about the same age with brunette hair. As she felt Darien's hand touch her, she looked at him to see that he was looking at the other couple before them. "Who are they?" Darien whispered into Serena's ear.

"I don't know," she whispered back as the two in front of them started to awake.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and saw two people, one female, the other male. Looking to the side to see that Anzu was okay and starting to wake up, he then look back at the two before him. "Where are we and who are you two?" Yugi asked.

"This place looks like where the Gates of Time is located at, but that is not where we are," said the girl as she looked around. "By the way, my name is Serena Tsukino."

"Darien Chiba," said Darien.

"My name is Yugi Muto," said Yugi before looking at Anzu. "I assume you know what we are talking about."

"Yes," said Anzu as she rose to kneeling position. "I am Anzu Mizaki."

"It is nice to meet you," said Serena. "Now we should figure out where we are."

"I agree," said Yugi. "I wonder if that glowing key with a crescent moon had anything to do with this."

"Before we came here, we saw a glowing key with this weird eye design on it," said Serena.

"Describe the design," said Yugi.

"Ummm...I don't remember it exactly," said Serena.

Darien looked at the ground and with his fingers drew the eye design as he remembered. "It was something like this."

"I know what it is. Something that deals with ancient Egypt in the world we came from. Then the key we saw might have something to deal with your world," said Yugi.

"It does," said Serena before she started to cry.

Darien wrapped his arms around her and saw he probably should explain. "She been like this for a few days."

"I do know what causes her grief," said a man walking towards them. "It is not a mistake that you four have met here in this realm."

"Who are you?" Yugi asked as he looked at the man noticing he was wearing clothes of ancient Egypt.

The man looked at Serena, who was still sobbing, before answering. "I am the King of Peace, and once, I was the human who fathered Trutem and Arkatem as well as the four other Lost Pharaohs."

"The Lost Pharaohs?" Yugi responded with surprise.

"Yes, I was their father," said the King of Peace. "I am sure your father has told you about them."

"He has," said Yugi, "but I never would have suspected someone else to know about them. If you were once human and their father, why are you here?"

"I will tell you once I can cheer up this one," said the King of Peace knelling near Serena and offering his hand to her. "Everything will be alright, milady. Dry your eyes and I'll then explain everything." With a flick of his wrist, the King of Peace held a tissue in his hand which Serena took.

"Thank you, sir," said Serena.

"I happy to see that you are more cheery," said the King of Peace before gesturing to the place around them. "This place is where I reside. It's between different worlds, worlds where different beasts may appear, but recently the beasts are starting to make the trip to go to the other worlds. The only way to stop them is to have people who have fought against them and won go to the other worlds. That is why you four are here. You have been chosen to fight the beast that have been crossing to other worlds. Also, I don't have a clue to how to fix this problem for good."

"Is there a solution to fix it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," said the King of Peace. "I should let you four tell each other about your own respective worlds and lives and get some sleep. I will see you in the morning." He bowed and then disappeared.

"Weird old man," said Serena.

"His advice does have some truth in it. Since we will be going to the other's world, we will need to know some things."

"Since you are going to our world," said Darien as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, "I will give you the key to my apartment. There is a guest room that you can use." He then handed a single key to Yugi who took it and put it into his pocket.

"Things in our world will be a little more complex. We still live with our family, but my grandpa might be able to find somewhere to stay. If my father is back from his trip, he should defiantly be able to find you a place to stay that is close to my home," said Yugi. "I will write a letter that you can give to my grandfather. My letter should be able to get him to help you."

"Maybe I should have my friends help you two when you get to our world," said Serena.

"It would probably be helpful to them. My directions to my apartment probably would be too confusing to them," said Darien.

"Then I will write the letter. Hopefully, Rei doesn't mind people coming to her place," said Serena.

"Wish we could get to know each other a little better before we have to go our separate ways," said Anzu.

"I think know each others' friends should help," said Yugi. "I will write the letter now."

* * *

When the King of Peace came upon the foursome, he found that they had become close and the two couples exchanged letters, passing with them directions to a certain place. "I see you have become friends, but before I send you off, I have a few things to tell you. I will give you each a key to get back to your own world, but you can only use them once. The other thing is that each of you will have a blank card. That blank card will become a card to be used in Duel Monsters, but they are special and will come in handy once you know why they are special."

"Then where are these four blank cards?" Yugi asked.

"Catch," said King of Peace as he threw four blank cards.

Darien and Yugi were able to catch two of the four cards. Darien looked at the blank card. "I wonder what this card will become?" Darien asked.

"You will know as soon as you get to the other world," said the King of Peace before turning towards Yugi. "I know you cannot control your shadow magic and have sealed it away in a pearl. You will find a way to control it when you get to the other world. Here are the keys." Then he handed each group a key with the male taking the key. "You are going to need to hold on to each other because you will get separated if you don't." Yugi took Anzu's hand and Darien took Serena's. "Ready?" Both nodded and then disappeared.

* * *

Yugi woke to find his vision filled with green blades. Rising to a sitting position, he looked around him. Anzu was laying next to him and they were surrounded by trees. It was the exact place where the other couple had left their world. "This is amazing," said Yugi as Anzu sat up next to him.

"Should we get going?"

"Yes," replied Yugi to Anzu. "We should because we really don't know how far it is."

They both rose to their feet and began to walk. Once out of the trees, they saw they were in the park as described and began to take walking how they were directed by the couple from this world. When they reached the temple's steps, Yugi let out a huge sigh. "At least, we are almost there," said Anzu.

"I know, but really can a place have so many steps?" Yugi asked.

Anzu laughed before she started to climb steps followed by Yugi. When they reached the top, a young woman with raven-colored hair was feeding some crows. Anzu recalled the description of the one who they would be talking to and looking at the woman with raven-colored hair. Realizing it matched, Anzu tried to think of how to approach this. "Are you Rei Hino?" Anzu asked.

"Yes and who," said Rei as turned and round and saw Anzu and Yugi, "are you? You are not from around here."

"We aren't," said Yugi pulling out the letter from Serena and giving it to Rei. "Your friend explained everything in there."

Rei took the letter and than began to read it. Once she was done, she looked up at Yugi and Anzu. "I will need to make some calls before I can explain what she wants me to," said Rei before standing. "Come with me."

* * *

Darien opened his eyes to see sand in front of him. He rolled over and saw there was no sky, but rock. Rising to his feet, he looked around and saw the ship that had been described to them. It was quite impressive considering how old it was, supposedly. He looked to the ground to see Serena still had not awaken yet. With a smile on his face, he felt relieved that she was able to sleep without nightmares. Taking his eyes off the sleeping princess, he then strolled over to the ship and the tablet that stood before. While he made his way to the ship and tablet, he began thinking about what he would do once everything was back to normal. He was thinking about taking Serena out to a fancy restaurant and try to get through to her that if she ever was thinking about crying again, he would want her to come to him instead of going off and worrying him as well as her friends.

Reaching the tablet, Darien looked down at it and saw he could not read it all because it was in some strange language. His eyes glanced up at the ship before him, studying it to try to figure out what was the history behind it. There was something about this ship that seemed important, Darien thought. Even thought he could not figure out what was important about the ship, his thoughts turned back to Serena and how he could make sure she did not tear up when hearing anything that would remind her of Luna and Artemis. He sighed and knew it would be a huge task but deciding that keeping her mind off the subject of Luna and Artemis would work just as well.

Looking back at Serena, Darien saw she was still sleeping. Knowing that there wouldn't be much to do until she woke, he went over to her, sitting down next to her, and situated himself so that she would be laying on him. Settling down, he found he did felt sleep was coming to him and soon he was out.

* * *

Serena awoke refreshed and discovered she was in someone's arms. She did knew whose arms they belong to. "Darien," said Serena as she nudge him.

He let go of her and she got off him before he sat up. "I wasn't on planning on sleeping, but I guess I did," said Darien. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," said Serena, "but why did you not wake me when we got here?"

"I thought you needed the sleep," said Darien with a smirk, "but we have wasted enough time sleeping and should get going."

Serena nodded and the two of them rose to their feet before they started to walk out of the cave.

It was almost midday and Darien and Serena had not found Yugi's grandfather's place. Serena was starting to fall a few paces behind Darien. "Darien, could we stop somewhere?"

Darien stopped and turned towards Serena. "We should. I think we are kinda of lost."

"This is just great."

"I know, but at least, we know our currency will be accepted here. So, what do you want?"

"Anywhere would be fine."

"Then, let's go."

**So how was it? I know Serena and Darien are not exactly in character, but I think I will get better at writing them. Since I've never written Sailor Moon fics, I will probably not get most of the characters in character and that is why I NEED FEEDBACK FROM YOU, MY READER. Thank you to all who review this chapter in advance. For those who have read my other stories, I will not be putting a preview for the next chapter, but writing that preview for my own purposes.**


	2. Awkward Situations

**Before I start this chapter, I want to let you, guys, know what I am basing the series on.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Based on the manga through battle city, but events that occurred in the Memory World will be from the anime instead. Since it is several years since Atem went to the afterlife, you will notice some changes. Although I do not directly stated, Yugi and Kaiba do have a partnership of sorts and are still rivals.**

**Sailor Moon: Manga, except for the last few pages because it was _too vague_ for me.**

**I will be using the Japanese names for some of the characters and the dub names for other. The observant reader may notice the connection between Japanese names and the world the character is in. That should be all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh. They are owned by their respective mangakas and companies that made their respective anime serieses.**

 

* * *

Awkward Situations

 

As Mr. Muto was finishing his breakfast off and looking at today's paper, the phone broke the silence with its shrill ring. Sitting down the paper, he went over to the phone and picked it up, wondering who it could be. "Hello," he answered.

"Have you seen my daughter, Anzu or your grandson?" A man on the other end of the line asked.

"I haven't, but hold while I see if my grandson came in after I went to bed and is still asleep," said Mr. Muto before putting down the phone and walking to Yugi's room to find his bed did not look like it was slept in. Returning to the phone, he sighed before picking it up. "His bed has not been slept in. I will call his friends to see if they can find out what happened."

"Hopefully, my daughter is with him," said Anzu's father.

"She probably is," said Mr. Muto. "I will let you go so I can call his friends. I can't imagine him not coming home because his father is coming home today."

"His father is? Then that is more reason to worry."

"He hasn't seen his father for quite awhile as you know."

"That I've heard. I will call back later to see if you have heard anything."

The two said their goodbyes and hung up. Mr. Muto sighed before going to get Yugi's friends' phone numbers.

 

* * *

Joey, dressed in a Domino police uniform, was standing before the Chief of Police Callada Arrowcot. He had told Arrowcot the situation with his friend Yugi and that he and Tristen would need the rest of the day off to possible try to find out if he was around. Arrowcot had been in deep thought for awhile. "I will give you two hours off and that includes Taylor as well," said Arrowcot looking at Joey. "I want you to call me two hours from now and give me an update on the situation with your friend. I will then decide if I will give you the rest of the day off."

 

"Thank you, sir! Arrowcot, sir!" Joey said as he saluted his chief before bowing and leaving.

"So that is a friend of Yamisite's eldest son? Never would guess it," said Arrowcot.

After calling Yugi's friends, Mr. Muto sat down to think, but was interrupted when Yugi's mother appeared. "Why are you sitting around?"

"Yugi is not home from last night."

"He has never done this before," she said with a slight worry in her voice.

"That is what I thought when Anzu's father called and said she had not returned. Neither would leave without saying anything unless something major happens. At least, I should be happy that his friends are going to try to find him. They know him best."

"At least, they have been with him the most time."

"That is true," said Mr. Muto as he rose from his seat. "I should go and open the shop. I can't make an honest living worrying about Yugi."

Mr. Muto was walking towards the steps when he heard the back door opening before closing with a thud. "Dad! Sorwan! I am home," said a man downstairs.

"He's home early," she said as she went to Mr. Muto's side.

"That is true," said Mr. Muto. "Want to go downstairs and inform him what is going on?"

"Sure."

The two went downstairs and to see Yugi's father with his red and yellow spiky hair. "It is good to see you two again," he said, "but where is Yugi?"

"He is not here, Yamisite," said Mr. Muto calling his son by name. "His friends are out looking for him."

"Why?" Yamisite asked.

"We don't know why," said Yugi's mother. "This is not usual for him."

"Sorwan," said Yamisite calling his wife and mother of his son by her given name, "what else can we do?"

"All we can do is wait," said Sorwan.

 

* * *

Tristen, Joey, and Ryou Bakura had checked everywhere where they thought Yugi and Anzu would go to, but found they were nowhere. As they were brainstorming ideals of where the two could be, Joey remembered that Yugi had his duel disk modified so that he could be track if he disappeared. They hopped on a bus that would take them near to Kaiba Corp and Joey took out his phone to call Arrowcot. When he got off the phone, Joey told Tristen they were given another hour off and that Arrowcot wanted them to report any new developments. When they got off the bus, they went inside and Joey talked to the receptionist. Then Joey returned to Ryou and Tristen to wait to see if Kaiba would help them. After a few minutes, Mokaba Kaiba appeared and came over to the threesome. "My brother is setting it up. He is also worried about his rival and partner," said Mokaba before turning around and looking over his shoulder. "Come with me."

 

 

* * *

It was noon when three high school girls walked into the Crown Arcade and curious at why Rei wanted them to come. They walked over to their usual booth and wait for Rei and chatted while waiting. After a few minutes since they sat down, their attention was drawn to two people who were standing near the Sailor V game. One was a young woman, but it was the young man with tri-colored spiky hair that was sitting down at the game. He put a coin in and started to play while the young woman watched. As they were staring at him Rei came up to them, sitting down and laying a letter in the middle of the table. "Read it."

 

The three high school girls read it and one girl, the one with blond hair tied with a red ribbon, was grinning with plans. When they finished reading it, they began to bombard Rei with questions, but Rei could only a few questions. After they had no more questions, they began to watch the young man playing Sailor V and the young woman with him, now that they knew that those two were the last ones to see Serena and Darien. It was several minutes until the young man rose and began to walk towards them with the young woman following him. The girls all noticed that the young man had purple eyes. "That was interesting," said the young man.

"You were playing it for awhile," said the girl with blond hair tied back with a red ribbon. "How far did you get?"

"Pretty far, I can only guess," said the young man, "but I probably would have beaten it if I was more focused."

The high school girls all dropped their mouths at what the young man said. However, Rei was the first to recover and speak. "You two should introduce yourselves and I shall have the others introduce themselves after you."

"I am Yugi Muto," said Yugi.

"I am Anzu Mazaki," said Anzu standing behind Yugi.

"Minako Aino," said the girl with blond hair tied back with a red ribbon.

"Makato Kino," said the girl with brown hair.

"Ami Mizuno," said the girl will blue hair.

Finished with introductions, they went to order their food and the girls began to talk about how they met Serena. However, they told Yugi and Anzu a few things in quite voices about the Silver Millennium and them being Sailor Senshi, once they were sure that no one would overhear them. Then when Yugi and Anzu heard this, both nodded before speaking a few things about their world. As Yugi began talking about Duel Monsters, the four high school girls became interested in it and wanted to learn. After much pestering, Yugi agreed, but only if they could go somewhere that people would be unlikely to find them dueling. The girls agreed to the condition and they left.

 

* * *

Joey, Tristen, and Ryou stepped off the elevator and followed Mokaba to a room where Kaiba was sitting. "Don't think I am doing this favor for no reason," Kaiba said. "He still is carrying around those four pro-types."

 

"Yeah, whatever Kaiba. We could have guessed that was your reason," said Joey. "Me and Tristen don't have all day to waste. Chief Arrowcot gave us a limited amount of time off. So, will ya hurry up?"

"This takes skill that no mutt can even have," Kaiba replied as he started working on his computer, but then he eyes widen in shock and he then whispered. "How can that be?"

"What is it, big brother?" Mokaba asked.

"His duel disk is not on this earth, but I don't know where he is," said Kaiba.

"What do you mean, rich boy?" Joey asked.

"I am getting a signal from his duel disk, but...," said Kaiba as he trailed off in disbelief.

"But what?" Joey asked.

"My computer...it can't pinpoint his location," said Kaiba.

"That doesn't help us at all," said Joey.

"If my computer can detect his duel disk, then I could make contact with him," said Kaiba regaining his composure before doing something to his computer.

"Oh, that's right. You gave him that special duel disk with a built-in phone," said Mokaba.

Kaiba nodded before he finished working on his computer. "We shall see if it will work and find out where he is," said Kaiba as they began to wait for the computer to hook up with Yugi's duel disk.

 

* * *

Yugi was looking around at the trees that surrounded them. He was impressed that the temple, that the girl Rei lived at, had this many trees to make it appear as a miniature forest. As he placed his backpack down, Yugi unzipped it pulling out the four duel disks that he had as well as pulling out the Duel Monster cards that he was carrying. The four girls were watching him with the keenness of a hawk. "I have about enough cards to make four and a half decks," said Yugi as he began to spread out the Duel Monster cards before him. "For your deck, you need to make sure you have magic and trap cards as well as monster cards in your deck. It is best to have a balance between those two card types. I will give you the rulebook with the Battle City rules in it."

 

"Shouldn't they start out with the rules Pegasus had for the game originally?" Anzu asked.

"All duel disks are not set up for those rules," said Yugi as he noticed that the four high school girls were confused. "The rules I learned to play the game are indeed easier, but are no longer the rules that are used by the duel disks."

"What are duel disks?" Ami asked.

"They are these," said Yugi picking up one of duel disks. "In our world, we use these to display holograms of the monsters and play the game. It is quite interesting to see it. Many people were surprised by it when it first started. You can start going through the cards I have and start picking the one you want. Since this is Battle City rules, you need to pay attention what level you monster is. If you have too many high level monsters, you will not be able to make any headway towards winning. Just ask, if you want some more explanation."

The four girls all nodded before they started to look at the Duel Monster cards. Each time when they came across a card that was different, they would ask Yugi who would answered without fail. While the four girls were building their decks, Yugi and Anzu began to talk about their world and their conversation began to slowly centered itself about Atem and what he would think about their current situation. As the conversation began to find itself coming to an end, Yugi began to hear a beeping noise. Looking to see if there was any cause for it before looking at his duel disk and Yugi realized it was his duel disk. Taking off his duel disk and flipping it over, Yugi opened a compartment that held two earphones and the four girls all looked up. "What are you doing?" Ami asked.

"My duel disk has been modified to have it so the maker of the duel disks can call me. I never thought it would be able to get a signal to receive the call," said Yugi as he put one of the earphones on and pressed a button inside the compartment. "I am here."

"Where are you? My computer can't locate you," yelled Kaiba through the earphone causing Yugi to wince.

"Turn the volume down or I will go deaf. I am surprised that you are able to contact me because I am in another world," said Yugi.

"Another world? Then is Anzu with you?" Joey asked through the earphone.

"Yes," said Yugi taken aback. "Then I must ask you something. Has grandpa have any visitors?"

"He didn't say anything about any visitors," said Joey.

"I guess I should have written down directions to the game shop for them," said Yugi as the four girls looked at him knowing who he meant by "them".

"Who are you talking about?" Joey asked.

"Well, the short story is that me and Anzu switched places with two from this world that we are in," said Yugi as he motioned to Anzu to put on the other earphone. "I gave them a letter that would explain everything to grandpa. I also gave them directions to the game shop, but obviously they are lost since you are calling me."

"I guess the Chief will give us more time off," said Tristen in the background.

"Could you tell us more about the two that are lost in Domino?" Joey spoke.

"They should stand out in our world," said Yugi.

"Stand out in which way?"

"You will understand when you see them," said Yugi before casting a glance at the four high school girls. "I would try to find them soon because their friends are the people who I am with in this world and they probably would like it if they were found soon."

"We will leave and go search," said Joey. "Bakura, do you have anything to say?"

"Nope," said Ryou in the background.

"I want more information out of you about how you got there," said Kaiba.

"You would probably wouldn't believe it," said Yugi with a grin, "Mr. I-don't-believe-in-shadow-magic."

"You better still have those pro-types when you come back," said Kaiba before terminating the link.

"That was interesting," said Yugi as he took off his earphone.

"What were you talking about?" Rei asked.

"It appears that Serena and Darien have not found my grandfather," said Yugi pausing before continuing. "Don't worry. My friends are now looking for them."

"Darien is not one to get lost," said Ami.

"Then why did they get lost?" Rei said.

"That is something I think that only they would know," said Yugi, "but I have something to ask you four about your friend. Why is your friend in so much grief? She started to cry after saying the key me and Anzu saw before we left our world had something to do with this world."

"Luna and Artemis," said Minako with downcast eyes.

"What about those two names?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the short story is that Luna and Artemis are two talking cats from the time of the Silver Millennium. They were the ones who found us. Luna stayed at Serena and Serena grew close to her," said Makato. "From what we were told, both were injured and couldn't talk. We haven't seen them since."

"Then I am assuming that you are assuming they are dead," said Yugi before being answered by nodding heads. "Well, I know a few things about assumptions. I know for one they can only be correct when backed up with hard solid facts. Another thing assumptions are not what they seem."

"You sound like you are talking from experience," said Rei.

"I am," said Yugi. "I will tell you more about myself, if you can show you understand duel monsters."

"Why that condition?" Makato asked.

"Oh, you will understand later," said Yugi. "Do make sure your decks are ready."

 

* * *

It was only an hour after the noon hour and they were still lost. Darien had went off to find a map, but returned without one. "What do you suggest?" He asked her.

 

"We should have had the directions written down," said Serena.

"Really, I didn't think I would forget," he replied.

They sat in silence as they watched what was going on in the park around them. Few things caught their eye, but a young man dressed in a police officer uniform that was bobbing his head did catch their attention. As they watched him, the young man with dirty blond hair saw them and started to run towards them. "You, two, are not from around here, are ya?" He asked stopping in front of them.

"No," said Darien. "Why do you ask?"

"To make a long story short, I was searching for my friend the whole morning only to discover he is not in this world any more," said the man. "Then I am searching for two who he and the girl who he hasn't admitted to loving, but should; switched with."

"You're friends with Yugi?" Serena asked.

"That makes things far more simpler. I'm Joey," said Joey, "and you, two, are?

"Serena."

"Darien."

"Then I shall call everyone and then I can lead you where you are supposed to end up in the first place," said Joey.

As Joey was about to start calling everyone, Darien and Serena saw something in the sky. "What is that?" Darien asked.

Joey turned around and saw what was in the sky. The thing was some monster of some sort, but it was similar to a duel monster. However, on the other hand, whatever it was in the sky could be seen through. "Looks like rich boy is going to be having his hands full," said Joey.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"People are going to blame that creature or whatever on a malfunctioning duel disk and the rich boy is Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp, the company that created the duel disk," said Joey.

"Oh," said Serena.

"Anyway, I better get calling because I have a lot of people to call," said Joey before he pulled out a cell phone a began dialing numbers while Serena and Darien continued to look to the sky.

 

* * *

Yugi was impressed with how fast the four girls were learning duel monsters and when they had all finished dueling each other, Yugi agreed to tell them the reason for him saying what he did earlier. He began by telling them that he had a brother named Yuedren and a sister named Shiza, but they were kidnapped and for many years he thought, along with his family, that they were dead...

 

**Flashback...**

"Son," said a man towards Yugi, "I want you to see if you can use your shadow magic yet."

"Why now, Dad?" Yugi asked.

"I want to see if you are ready to learn more about the Sharks," said his father.

"Then let's go where no one can find out," said Yugi.

"I agree," his father said before leading him deep into a forest. They stopped and then he turned around and looked at his son. "This should be good. Now bring out your pearl and unseal your shadow magic with your blood."

Yugi nodded and made a fist with his right hand. When he opened his fist, he held a blue pearl and ran his finger along the edge of the dagger that his father was holding. After removing his bleeding finger from the edge of the dagger, he placed it on the pearl and rubbed his blood all over the pearl. The pearl began to glow and his blood began to turn silver, healing his bleeding finger. "Now what?"

"Use your shadow magic! Do as much as you like! I'll make sure your shadow magic does not go out of control," he said before wiping the dagger off and sheathing it.

Yugi nodded and began to do many things with his shadow magic, but as he started to feel his control over it become lesser, he saw his father jump in front of him and, before he could act, his father punch him hard in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards. As he fell to the ground, he began to feel light headed and then blackness encroach on him.

 

* * *

When he woke, his father was sitting next to him, watching him. "I put a new seal on your pearl," he said with a smile. "Now, you can bring it out and use your shadow magic for five minutes, ten if you around those who are the closes to you."

 

"I must bring it out again," said Yugi.

"Why, my son?"

"I thought I felt his shadow magic."

"Then you can, but only for a minute."

Yugi made a first again and open it to reveal the blue pearl. His father brought out the dagger again. Then Yugi ran his finger against the dagger again to make it bleed. As the pearl began to glow, a smile came across Yugi's face and soon tears. With the confirmation of who's shadow magic he had felt, he closed his eyes and made a fist with his hand that held the pearl. "It was his. Yuedren. It was him."

"Yuedren's alive?" He asked with wide eyes in shock.

"He's the only one to have shadow magic like that."

"Then your mother should deserve to know," he said as he scooped Yugi up into his arms. "I will take you home through the back ways."

**End of Flashback**

"Now do you understand my statement?" Yugi asked the four girls before him.

They all nodded. "But why haven't I heard about this?" Anzu asked.

"I was going to tell you at the legend, but we got interrupted," said Yugi. "I am glad that I am able to sense shadow magic, but only when my pearl is out."

"Then what can you do with your shadow magic besides sense others'?" Ami asked.

"I can summon some monsters that will obey me. I can do other things with it, but I don't," replied Yugi.

"Then do you know the reason for you, guys, being here?" Mokoto asked.

"The King of Peace never elaborated on why we were being sent here except that monsters from our respective worlds were crossing over," said Yugi. "I don't think monsters from our world can be easily defeated the same way as the monsters from here."

"This King of Peace fellow sent you here and knows something about these monsters," said Rei.

"That probably sums it up," said Yugi as he rose to his feet. "Maybe I should duel one of you girls."

"You would beat because they are just beginners," said Anzu.

"Beginners need to learn to take defeat with grace or else we will end up with another person who doesn't know when to lose," said Yugi.

"I understand," said Anzu, "but they should taste victory for awhile."

As Yugi began to open his mouth, the four girls began to look around antsy. "What is the mater?"

"Trouble," said Minako before looking at Yugi and Anzu. "The two of you can follow us, but try to watch from the shadows. Maybe that King of Peace wants you to help us out."

"You could be right," said Rei, "but shouldn't we take care of the trouble."

"Yes," said Minako before all of the girls transformed and ran off to where the trouble was with Yugi and Anzu following them several paces behind.

 

* * *

On top of a roof, Yugi and Anzu stood as they watched the Sailor Senshi fight the odd looking monster. The monster looked somewhat like a duel monster, but not exactly. "Do you think you should aid them?" Anzu asked.

 

"Not quite yet," said Yugi with his eyes on the monster. "I want to find out more about this monster. Remember I only have five minutes that I can aid them."

"I remember you saying that," she replied, "but don't you think they are starting to need some help right about now?"

"I guess so," he said without taking his eyes off the battle taking place in the streets. "I believe I do know what to do, but I will need them know and the only way I can do that is through my dragon." He closed his eyes. "My dragon get ready to come out on my command."

/Your plan sounds solid. I will be ready. I will come out when you bring out your pearl/ said the dragon, that Yugi was talk to, to Yugi.

"Thank you, my dragon," said Yugi.

"Who are you talking to?" Anzu asked with wide eyes.

"My dragon," said Yugi, "who is a spirit beast. I can talk to him even though my pearl is sealed, but it is weaker. He is probably the only secret that I was able to keep from Atem. I probably should stop talking and go help them out."

"You should," said Anzu.

Yugi made a first with his right hand and when he opened it, his pearl was in his hand and a sky blue dragon appeared behind him. As soon as the dragon appeared, a blue and purple glow surrounded Yugi and Anzu just stood in wonder.

 

* * *

While Yugi and Anzu were up on the rooftop of a building, the Sailor Senshi were finding that their luck was very sour. They needed Sailor Moon. However, they knew it was kinda of impossible for them to have her come to their aid. They were starting to lose hope when they heard a roar of a dragon inside their heads. /My master wanted you to know that he has a plan, but you need to distract the monster for at least three minutes while he prepares/ the dragon said to the each of the Sailor Senshi inside their heads.

 

"Did you hear a voice in your head?" Mars asked the others even though everyone was quite busy with the monster before them.

"Yes," Venus replied as her chain was wrapped around the monster. "Any plan that the master of that voice has would be more than welcome."

They kept fighting until a dragon roared, causing them to look up to see a sky blue dragon in the air glowing purple. Then the dragon dove at the monster, destroying it with one attack. Dumbfounded, the Sailor Senshi just stood watching the dragon as it began to ascend back to the roof it had appeared from. After several minutes ticked by, the dragon, without its purple glow, return to the skies and glided down to the street below to land before the still-dumbfounded senshi. From behind the dragon's wing, Yugi appeared with a smile on his face, but he looked somewhat exhausted. "What do you think of my dragon, the Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 5?" Yugi asked the senshi.

"Very interesting," said Mercury.

"Is that all you have to say? I see I probably stun you silent by having my dragon to talk to you," said Yugi as Anzu came to his side after stepping off his dragon.

"Your d-d-dragon talked to us?" Mars asked, shocked.

"Yes, my dragon is able to do that. I will be keeping him out per his request," said Yugi shrugging. "He has concerns about me."

"We should get going before unwanted attention comes to us," said Venus.

"I guess that would be right," said Yugi. "We can ride my dragon to get out of here quicker."

"I agree to it," said Venus as she looked to the other senshi to see them nodding with her.

"My dragon should be able to carry you all, but make sure you hold on real good until he starts gliding in the sky," said Yugi before mounting his dragon and pulled Anzu on to the dragon.

Mars was the first to go up to the dragon followed by Mercury, Jupiter, and then Venus. Once all four senshi were on the dragon, crowed as it was, Yugi gave the command and the dragon leapt into the air before letting out a roar that crossed into the other world.

****

* * *

**Ugh, this was hard to write. I think I will go back and give this a quick edit before posting it and see if I can figure out how to take care of some of the out-of-character dialogue in this chapter. Also, my dear readers, I do know where I want to go with this story in general, but getting there from here to the end will be tough and this story could go on HIATUS if I find this story not worth the effort. Criticism is welcomed and wanted especially if it can help me get some of these characters back into character.**

 


	3. Revelations

**AN: Ugh... This fic has become a real drag and maybe it was because this chapter was all about catching up people. I actually threw in a third plot line earlier THAN plan. So yeah, I think next chapter will get better. Also there is a poll on my profile for this fic. Go vote in that because right now I need as much input as possible so I can figure out how to get to point A to point B. At the time of writing this note, I am starting the final scene in this chapter. Also the next paragraph might interest those who want to know what took me so long.**

**Since I've updated this fic, I discover a new series; put too many fanfics on alerts; reread too many fanfics; colleges rules, but sucks; realized I forgot something in the last chapter; and suffered writer's block and writer's constipation.**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own. Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! Some lady married to a mangaka owns Sailor Moon.**

Revelations

As soon as he reached the park, Yamisite looked up into the sky to see a transparent monster. It was somewhat like a duel monster, but not in its entirety. Then a blue dragon, also transparent, with a purple glow attacked the monster causing both to disappear. "Blue Twin Dragon of North LV 5, I believe, is what we saw, but the other, I could not identify," said Yamisite.

Joey turned to look at the man dressed in a bright orange outfit. "How did ya know that?" Joey asked before glancing at Serena and Darien, who were still gazing at the sky.

"That blue dragon can only be summoned by my son, Yugi," replied Yamisite.

"You're Yugi's father?"

"Yes, Joseph. My name is Yamisite and I would prefer to be called by my name," said Yamisite before doing a quick bow.

"You don't have to be so formal with me. Right now, there are things I need to do."

"When I heard your last name, I decided that I do need to be formal with you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am not an ordinary person, Joseph. When my daughter and youngest son was kidnapped, I decided to disband the most prestigious group of men who played various games, the Sharks," said Yamisite watching Joey, who became wide-eye with realization.

"You're the Triscorn," said Joey stunned. "Then you do know my father!"

"I do know Sarget. I now realize that my friends are cursed to have bad luck if we are not a part of the Sharks. I never did realize it before now," said Yamisite as he bowed his head towards Joey.

"Why did you state it that way?"

"My friends having bad luck?" Joey nods. "All four of friends in the Sharks had some sort of bad luck. You know about Sarget's bad luck. Cardagan lost his second wife in a terrible accident. White Hawk had some strange event befall him, but he is lucky because he is a blood heir to a man from the past, allowing for him to be revived, but in another world," said Yamisite as he looked at Serena and Darien. "Have you two ran into a man with white hair and brown eyes in your world?"

The two looked away from the sky for the first time. "I don't think we have," said Serena.

"Oh well, I found out that White Hawk was reincarnated into a different world, but he was reincarnated into the past in that world," said Yamisite before showing the two a wide smile. "Enough with all the gloom, I would enjoy hearing from you two what kinda of situation my son, Yugi, fell into this time, but first, we should get back to my father's place." Yamisite glances at Joey. "You and all of Yugi's friends are welcome to come and listen in. I feel that we are going to have quite an interesting ride. Let's get going you three."

 

* * *

The dragon was starting to glide downwards and all of its riders except for its master were somewhat scared. Upon landing, all of its riders got off and its master was the last one to get off, but the dragon stared at his master with concern. "You can stop staring at me," said Yugi to his dragon.

 

/But master, you're not.../ the dragon trailed off as a voice in Yugi's head.

"If it concerns you, then I will sleep with you tonight," said Yugi as he sat down next to his dragon, who moved its wing to cover Yugi.

"Will you be fine out here?" Anzu asked.

"I should be as long as my dragon does not leave me," Yugi replied as he began to rub his dragon's head.

"I would like it if you tell us more about your dragon," said Ami.

Yugi gave the four girls a smile, knowing what they wanted. He was starting to understand them and they had convinced him with ease to have his dragon to fly above the clouds so that they could drop their transformation. "I probably will have to tell you about my dragon. It will not be a surprise the next time he helps you," said Yugi.

"Will you do it now?" Minako asked.

"I will, but it will not be short," said Yugi as the four girls and Anzu sat down. "My dragon is a special duel monster called a spirit beast. I can see him as a spirit when he is not in solid form. Even though my shadow magic is sealed, he can come out on his own will, but prefers to have my permission. He has several forms and four of those forms including the one he is currently in are dragons. His other forms are ones that I don't call upon much."

"Very intriguing," said Ami with her eyes glued to the dragon.

"There has to be more since you said it will not be short," Minako pointed out.

"There is," said Yugi smiling. "He can tell you because I need to sleep."

Before any one of the girls could ask more of Yugi, he had fallen asleep and the dragon gazed at them before it began to speak in their minds as well as in the mind of Anzu. /Besides my forms and me being a spirit beast, I am able to control my master's body, but he has not allowed me to do it in quite awhile. I can control his shadow magic to a far greater degree than he can/ the dragon spoke into the minds of those nearby.

"When you control his body, is it like...?" Anzu asked trailing off, hoping the dragon knew what she was talking about.

/It is exactly the same. I felt safe leaving master with the ancient spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. In the early days, the spirit sense me and knew about me, but his memory at that time was unstable. He was unable to put two and two together. As soon as I saw his memory was becoming more stable as he began to show he was a separate being, I made the distance between me and my master greater, so my master could continue life without the spirit knowing about his shadow magic/ the dragon said in the minds of the girls and Anzu.

"The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Pharaoh Atem, had no memories of who he was. He didn't even know his name. We kinda of found it difficult to find something that was suitable to call him by," said Anzu reminiscing.

"You've told us about him earlier," said Minako. "Why mention him again?"

/I'll answer for you/ the dragon said only to Anzu before directing his mind to speak to everyone else around them. /Pharaoh Atem and my master are more like brothers than partners. When he left, my master revealed to him that he did have some shadow magic, but it was sealed. My master revealing this was the reason I came near to them and I then learned something about him. He gave master a gift, a gift of power to control the three ancient Egyptian Gods /

"Can Yugi summon them?" Anzu said with wide eyes.

/Yes, he can, but I want to tell you something more, the thing I learned about him/ said the dragon to everyone.

"What did you learn about him?" Rei asked, curious as to what it was.

/I will tell under one condition of my master not hearing one word of this/ the dragon said.

"We agree," said Minako taking her role as leader.

"I agree as well," said Anzu.

/Good. What I will say could change my master's future and history, itself! Atem was very much like my master that makes me one hundred percent sure that he is my master's time twin. In turn, my master is his blood heir./

"Blood heir? Time twin? What do you mean?" Ami asked.

/Blood heirs are carriers of blood that can revive the one who they are blood heirs of. Time twins are rare twins, basically two sets of twins, a past set and a future set. If you look at either set, you will see that twins are not like twins./

"I still don't understand blood heir," said Minako.

The dragon looked at Minako. /You are a reincarnation. Blood heirs are like reincarnations, without the memories and they have a few genetic differences/ the dragon directed to Minako even though everyone heard it.

"Can anyone be a blood heir?" Anzu asked.

/Only certain people. To be sure, your father would need to have some mark related to the one you are the blood heir to. The mark is on the upper body and my master's father's mark is well hidden. I know he has it, but I've never ever seen it/ the dragon directed towards Anzu, but everyone was able to hear it.

"Is there anything that we need to know about you?" Ami asked.

/There is one other thing. My master can aide me through his shadow magic. I should add that in this world I am weaker./

"Him sleeping right now has something to do with you being weaker in this world," Ami stated.

/You figure it out. Yes, this world has weakened his shadow magic meaning he needs to use more of it. Using more shadow magic leads to him being exhausted and needing sleep. I am quite tempted to dive into your minds and learn about everything./

"What?" The four girls yelled in surprise.

/QUITE! I only said I was tempted, not that I was going to do it. Besides I haven't done it in awhile. Not since my master's father allowed me to do it to him have I done it. The only reason for him to allow me to probe his mind was so I could recognize members of the Sharks./

"The Sharks," said Anzu, "who are they exactly?"

/My master has not told you about his past fully. My master's father is the Triscorn of the Sharks. As one of the Sharks, he plays various games and is recognized as having a talent for it. There are four others and their titles are: Black Hawk, White Hawk, Tiger, and Boar./

"I've heard of them," said Anzu.

"Then tells us more about them," said Minako.

"You have to live in Domino to fully get what they are about. The Sharks are the five founding families of Domino," said Anzu. "The Triscorn is their leader and the one who disbanded the Sharks. I don't remember why because I was too young."

/The Triscorn disbanded the Sharks to protect master from whoever kidnapped his brother and sister. Don't ask why he did that/ the dragon responded.

"What would make someone to disband a group that is obviously well known?" Ami pondered.

/Your guess is probably is as good as mine. If you wouldn't mind, you can leave and I will make sure my master is safe while he sleeps./

"After hearing what he can do, I don't want to get on his bad side," said Rei, getting up at the same time that the other girls and Anzu were getting up.

/Little one, you can stay with me or do you want to go with them?/ The dragon asked Anzu.

"I will go with them," said Anzu. "Thank you, dragon for your offer."

/If you don't want to say my beast name, my pet name that master uses is Northy./

"Northy," said Anzu.

"What was you talking about?" Minako asked.

"His pet name," said Anzu, "and another thing. You didn't hear him?"

The girls all nodded yes. /I can choose who can hear me/ the dragon said to everyone.

"If he wakes up, tell him we will be around here somewhere," said Minako.

/I will. If you any of you are close by, I will be able to contact you mental because your powers make you four easy to identify. Anzu, you do have quite a substantial amount of shadow magic and I can talk to you while you are at a greater distance,/ the dragon said to everyone.

"Why do I have shadow magic?" Anzu asked.

/If your family has been in Domino long enough, there is a chance that you have the blood of one of the Sharks in you, but who is your father?/

"My father is called Cardagan which I thought was very odd," said Anzu.

/He goes by his ancient name. Next time you see him ask about his secret life at the Tiger/ the dragon said before what could be called a smile spread across his face.

"My father's a Shark!"

/I think that is enough revelations for now. Go with them and have some fun./

"I guess so," said Anzu before going with the four girls.

The dragon watched as the four girls and Anzu disappeared out of his sight. He was just hoping that things would not force his master do something he should not do.

 

* * *

With hands behind his head and looking a lot younger than what he was,Yamisite was walking towards his father's home with Joey, Serena, and Darien following him. Noticing his father had locked up shop, he led his followers to the back door while asking himself why his father did not have the shop at this moment. When he closed the door behind him after everyone had entered, Yamisite looked around, but what he heard, not saw, made him show off a toothy grin. Sounds of joyous happiness and general merriment was drifting from the upstairs where the family made their home at. Yamisite shot up the stairs leaving three very confused people behind him. Joey was the first to recover and when Serena and Darien looked at him, he gave a shrug of his shoulders before he went up the stairs.

 

At the top of the stairs, Joey saw Mr. Muto, Yugi's mother (he never really had much interaction with her, so he didn't know what to call her), a young man that looked like Anzu, a young woman, who was about two younger than himself, and Yamisite ruffling the spiky hair of young man with particular purple eyes. The young, purple-eyed, spiky hair man reminded Joey very much of Yugi except he didn't have the tri-colored hair (his hair was only two colors red and yellow), some facial features, or the personality. Then Joey gazed at the young woman, who also had the same shade of purple eyes as the young man. She was gazing at the young man that Yamisite was lavishing attention on. Behind her was the young man that looked like Anzu with regard to hair and eye color. Mr. Muto and Yugi's mother were gazing at the scene before them with looks of absolute happiness.

"Yamisite, do you really have to lavish so much attention on Yuedren?" Mr. Muto asked as Serena and Darien reached the top of the steps.

"I've haven't seen Yuedren in a long time," said Yamisite gazing at his father. "What would you expect?"

"Dad, where's Yugi?" Yuedren asked.

"I don't have a clue, but some friends of his do," Yamisite said as he pointed towards Joey.

"I think we should wait for Tristen and Bakura because I don't think any of us can hear an explanation five thousand times," said Joey.

"That is true," said Yamisite as he pulled out a duel deck. "I probably should take some time to update my deck."  
"You duel?" Joey asked with wide eyes.

"I do," said Yamisite looking at Joey before realizing something. "Why would the Triscorn not duel?"

"Then why didn't I see you in the dueling tournaments?" Joey asked.

"That brings up a long story," said Yamisite as he walks over to Joey, "but it is because I disbanded the Sharks to protect my son."

"Why did you disband them?" Joey asked.

"He was being an idiot and now all of his friends have had worse luck because he did it," said Yugi's mother.

"Sorwan, I was far more rash back then," said Yamisite as he gazed at his wife. "Now to answer your question, young man." He then turned towards Joey. "I disbanded them because I thought that my connections with my friends, the Sharks, was what brought them to kidnapped my two children."

"Dad, they know," said Shiza.

"What do they know, Shiza?" Yamisite asked as he turned to look at Shiza.

"They know...your birth name and the rest of the Sharks' birth names."

Yamisite, Sorwan, and Mr. Muto were stunned. "What do you mean by 'birth name'?" Joey asked.

"I bet my brother hasn't told you a thing about the Sharks," said Yuedren. "The five members of the Sharks are members because their ancestors were the first Sharks. When they join the Sharks, they choose a name to go by while they are part of the Sharks. Birth names are the names that are given by the parents."

"That is confusing," said Joey.

"The only reason for the members of the Sharks to have to names is to keep their private lives private," said Yuedren as everyone heard the door downstairs open and shut. "Looks like we don't have to wait."

"If they know my birth name," said Yamisite as footsteps could be heard as two people came up the stairs, "then all my plans are going up in smoke." He dropped to his knees as soon as Tristen and Bakura appeared to gaze at the scene. "I will need to make a new plan."

"Uh, sorry if we are interruptin' somethin', but we would like to find out what happened to Yugi," said Tristen.

"Ah yes," said Yamisite regaining his demeanor, "that is what we were going to do, but we were waiting for you two."

"I believe we should start with introductions. Out of all who are here," said Mr. Muto pausing to glance at Serena and Darien, "there are only three people whom I don't know."

Everyone nodded and introduced themselves saying only first names except for Bakura who said his full name. Then they came to the young man who Joey felt reminded him of Anzu. He took a few minutes to himself, probably in thought, and then he stretched to his full height. "My name is Rawdren. My last name is of no concern to all present because I consider my mom's parents as the ones who caused my mom's downfall and I have proof that they DID! Once I find the truth, I will make sure that they pay. I want my DNA tested to prove those devils are wrong and that I am half-Japanese because my father was Japanese and not 'unpure slut' that they say he is."

Silence enveloped the room after Rawdren had completed his rant, but then Yamisite walked over to Rawdren. "Your name fits you, young Rawdren. In the ancient tongue it comes from, your name means emotional fighter," said Yamisite, pausing to observe Rawdren, but notices he needed to explain more. "In context, 'fighter' could mean a whole range of things. Your words prove that you are _fighting_ for what you believe in and your emotions shows."

Struck by what Yamisite had said, Rawdren stood there silently with head bowed. Then he looked up, straight in to Yamisite's eyes and then spoke with such calm that was believed to be impossible for someone in his situation. "I believe that I can trust you. When my mother's friends in America told me about my mother's relationship with a Japanese man, I felt I was being fed lies about my heritage. When I laid eyes upon the man that my mother's friends had described, I knew it. He was my father and when he introduced himself and showed me his ring and my mother's ring, he left no doubt that I, Rawdren, was the son of Cardagan!"

"So you are my friend's wrongly-taken son? Then I shall do my best to prove it! As the Triscorn, it is my duty to help you, but for now, you will need to wait because what is going on with my eldest son is far more important," said Yamisite as he turned back to the group. "Father, you will start."

Mr. Muto nodded and then gave an exposition of the morning events before stopping to allow Joey to take over explaining. He then told everyone what had happened at Kaiba Corp and then at the park. Upon completing his tale, everyone turned to look towards Serena and Darien. "I will explain," Darien said as he putted down the letter from Yugi on the floor before him, "after you read that."

Yamisite picked up the letter and looked at it, studying it, before reading it. As soon as he finished reading it, he gave it up to Sorwan, who read it with Mr. Muto looking at it from an angle. "Quite an interesting story," said Yamisite as Sorwan and Mr. Muto finish reading. "I guess you can explain more about the one who calls himself the King of Peace."

Darien nodded and began to explain what had happened with the King of Peace. As he continued to speak, no one noticed Mr. Muto slip away or the sly mischievous grins that appeared on Joey's and Tristen's faces when Serena and Darien were holding hands. When he had finished, Mr. Muto was back and Joey and Tristen did not have any sly grins. Then Yamisite asked Serena and Darien to talk about their world and the two did, but did not mention "cat guardians from Mau".

"That is quite interesting," said Yamisite leaning back as he thought about what he heard.

"Doesn't sound too odd considering what we have been through," said Joey. "Right, Tristen?"

"Yeah," said Tristen. "I don't think we could explain half of what went on completely."

"Why is that?" Serena asked.

"About half of the weird that happened to us happened was associated with the Millennium Puzzle and the spirit that was attached to it. The spirit's name, we found out, was Atem and we had known he was ancient Egyptian Pharaoh for awhile, but it was quite an interesting trip to memory world to find out how great he was," said Joey.

"So are you going to fill me and Yuedren on those adventures?" Shiza asked.

"Later, Shiza," said Yamisite pausing, "because I want to hear how you and Yuedren had escaped."

"All right," sighed Shiza before she, Yuedren, and Rawdren began to explain how she and Yuedren had escaped.

 

* * *

"Calick, do you think we will ever get back to Domino?" Asked a white haired man of his brown haired friend as they were watching a professional race car race from the back of the stands at a typical race track.

 

"I think we will once we meet the people we are supposed to meet," said Calick, the brown haired man before turning to look at his white haired friend. "The King of Peace said that if we meet the right ones and are around at the right time then we will be able to get back to Domino and our world, Max."

"Enough of that," said Max, ending the current line of discussion, "what do you think about the race car driver currently in the lead?"

"Hmm...Haruka Tenou...I've heard of him. Dates a famous violinist named Michuru. Don't have a clue about the last name. Have you looked at his picture, Max?"

"No, Calick, why?"

"He looks like a girl and a guy at the SAME TIME."

"What?" Max replied almost anime falling.

"It is just as I said," Calick said as he held out a racing magazine listing racers. "Take a look."

Max grab the magazine and thumb through it until he found the picture of the one that they were talking about. "You are right, Calick. I can't believe it."

"I remember the King of Peace telling me that the people we are looking for are different and that we should summon our monsters before they try to run off to hide."

"They will only try to hide when a monster different from our own monsters comes out to attack."

"You're right, Max. I believe we should try to befriend them before anything attacks."

"But first we have to discover who they are first," pointed out Max.

"Yes," said Calick quietly before turning back towards the race.

 

* * *

Max was standing looking up at the sky while waiting for Calick to do whatever it was that he said he needed to do. Starring off in space, he never realized that a young girl with dark hair and eyes that held wisdom far beyond her years until she tugged at his shirt. He looked down at her and studied her for awhile. "What do you need, young lady?" Max asked.

 

"What happened to your left eye?"

Max smiled placing a hand over the eye in question and allowed his hand slide off his face. "It is quite a story and a story that I am sure your parents would not like you to hear," said Max before turning to smile at the girl. "To tell you in simplest terms, I was not careful in a fight and a blade ran across my eye. The scar on my eye that now remains from that fight does not allow me to see."

"Why didn't you go to a doctor to make it all better?"

Max was stunned by the remarks from the young girl because it was the truth that only he and Calick knew: he did not go to have a doctor to look at his eye when he injured it. To be correct, they had battled a monster of this world and it was that monster that scared him. They were unable to be total victorious in that fight and was able to immobilize the monster before escaping to take care of their wounds. "My friend knows a thing or two about treating injuries," said Max. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I have kept several secrets," said the girl, coming off as someone who was older.

"I am not from this world," said Max loud enough for the girl to hear. "My blood is also special." He then took out a needle from one of his pockets and pricked one of his fingers. "It takes a few moments for it to show why it is special."

The girl looked at the bloody needle and Max's pricked finger and was surprised when she saw his blood turning silver. "Your blood is special," she said as she gently grabbed his hand that the pricked finger was on and began looking at it. "I can't tell where you pricked your finger."

"Hotaru!"

"I guess I need to go. That is one of my guardians calling me," said the girl name Hataru as she let go of Max's hand before running towards a tall woman with emerald green hair.

Max observes the woman and had a feeling that she knew something about the future to a degree. Even though it was just a feeling, Max knew the feeling was correct, just because he could tell that the woman was looking him over, comparing him to something. Then they locked eyes with each other and neither wanted to look away. "Max, I'm...," said Calick as he came upon the scene, "oh, this is quite odd."

"I would have to agree, Calick," said Max as he looked at Calick before turning back to the woman with emerald green hair. "I have a feeling that you have knowledge about the future to a degree and most of the time my feelings about certain mythical things are correct."

"Do you think they are the ones we need to find?" Calick asked whispering to Max.

Max did not respond, but continued to stare at the woman with emerald green hair, waiting for her to speak. "Explain your situation to me. I can tell you have a power that is not of this world," said the woman with a mischievous grin.

"We are getting somewhere now," said Max with an equally mischievous grin. "Me and Calick here died in our world, but were revived in this world. We can't get back to our world until we meet some 'certain' people and be around them at a certain time. At least, that is what the King of Peace told us."

"What about your power?"

"Me and Calick don't flaunt our power openly in this world. Currently, Calick has cloaked our power from being detected by those who can detect it, but obviously you have something that can detect it."

"I don't have a clue about how to cloak our shadow magic from people who don't have shadow magic," said Calick.

"So, these two don't have shadow magic?" Max asked as he turned to look at his friend.

"If you, two, are done talking, we don't have a clue about what 'shadow magic' is and we would like to learn about your power," said the woman before showing them a piece paper with a sketch of a symbol. "And maybe tell me what connection this has to you."

Max and Calick looked at the paper with instant recognition of what it was. "How do you know what the symbol is for the Triscorn family?" Calick asked.

"I saw it. What is the Triscorn family?"

"Our best friend, Yamisite, is a member of the Triscorn family. He is the leader of the Sharks," said Max before continuing on as he saw confusion, "a group that plays games and looks for cheaters in those games. Me and Calick here are also members of the Sharks. We inherited our titles from our blood relatives. For our generation, we inherited our titles from our grandfathers."

"Interesting. Do you two have any where to stay at?"

"We've been hopping around from place to place and hotel to hotel," said Max.

"Then you shall come stay with us. What do you think of that, Hotaru?"

"Yeah, he can show me more what he can do," said Hotaru.

"Then that is settled. All we need to do is make sure it is okay with Haruka and Michiru. I will introduce myself first. I am Setsuna and this is Hotaru," said Setsuna.

"I am Max and this is Calick," said Max as he gestured towards Calick.

"Okay then, follow me," said Setsuna before she and Hotaru started to walk off.

Calick and Max looked at each other before they followed Setsuna and Hotaru. After making their way to a somewhat secluded spot, Calick and Max stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing Haruka and Michiru. What stopped them was the behavior of the androgynous race car driver. Even though they were slightly confused about the gender of the race car driver, Calick and Max were now more confused. "These two are coming with us," said Setsuna gesturing with her head towards Calick and Max.

"Why?" Haruka asked of Setsuna.

"All will be explained in due time," said Setsuna with a mischievous smile. "Besides these two have quite an interesting story to tell and are trustworthy with secrets."

"We don't have room for them," said Haruka.

"We'll remedy that problem, but you must all promise not to tell anyone about what you are about to see," said Max as he nodded towards Calick before he and Calick began to mutter at volume that none of those around them could hear.

As Calick's and Max's lips stopped moving, a light blinded those around them and when the blindness left, in the place of Max was a white hawk and in Calick's was a similar hawk except it was black. Haruka was surprised. This defiantly solved their problem of space. Shrugging shoulders, Haruka took the driver's seat and waited for the others as the two hawks took to the sky. As they started to drive off, the hawks followed in the sky.

 

* * *

When Yuedren and Shiza had finished telling them their story about how Rawdren helped them escape, Yamisite just sat in silence before pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number. "Hello, this is Yamisite, Callada," said Yamisite pausing to let the person on the other end to answer. "I would like you to tell the media outlets that the riddles are done. Callada, we are in danger. There is someone who knows my birth name out there and I don't like it." Yamisite paused to listen to Callada before he started to speak again. "Thanks, Callada and also I have Rawdren sitting in my living room, would you help him claim his true last name?" Another pause, but short. "Okay then, I'll make sure he stops by. Oh...I almost forgot this, but you should revive the Shark Guard. I should let you go and call Cardagan. Talk to you later."

 

As soon as Yamisite hanged up, he dialed Cardagan's phone number and everyone around began to talk quietly. No one topic dominated the discussion around Yamisite, but when he hung up his cell phone once again, everyone dropped their conversation. "So, how did your conversation with Cardagan go?" Sorwan asked.

"I defiantly am going to stop the riddles and have everyone reveal themselves to everyone," said Yamisite before casting a glare onto Mr. Muto. " **Father** , did you know about Cardagan being Anzu's father?"

"How was I suppose to know? You were the only one who could know," said Mr. Muto. "It's all your fault."

Dejected, Yamisite began to pound the floor near him. "I've been so stupid," said Yamisite as he stopped pounding the floor. "I should've stopped the riddles when he gained his title."

"You obviously don't think things through," said Sorwan, "and did Cardagan say anything about the Boar?"

"He did and will be dragging the Boar with him," said Yamisite with a smile. "And I think we are not finished with the surprises."

"Why do you say that?" Serena asked.

"I think I will keep my hand hidden for now," said Yamisite with a smirk as the door downstairs opened and closed loudly.

"Yamisite! Where are you?" A voice yelled from downstairs.

"I shall be go downstairs and retrieve the Boar and the Tiger," said Yamiste before getting up and walking downstairs.

"It has been a long time since I've seen the Boar," said Sorwan as she watched Yamisite go down the stairs.

"When was the last time you saw all of the Sharks, mom?" Yuedren asked as several voices wafted up from downstairs, all sounding like mumbles.

"Let's see...," said Sorwan as she tried to recall the answer to the question her youngest son had asked. "The last time we were all together was probably before you and Yugi was even born. I've met individual Sharks occasionally, but I haven't seen the Boar in a long time because everything in his life sorta fell apart. The Tiger, I've only seen in passing. The Black Hawk, Calick, died, but his body disappeared. The White Hawk is also dead and his body also disappeared."

"Their bodies disappeared?" Yuedren questioned. "I knew about Calick being dead, but not about his body disappearing. Does my brother know that Calick's body disappeared?"

"No, he doesn't," said Sorwan looking towards the stairs.

"Why would their bodies disappear?" Darien asked.

"No one has signed a blood contract to return back to the world of the living for a long time," said Yuedren sighing. "If your body disappears after death, you probably signed a blood contract. Calick was the only Shark to answer dad's riddles correctly and dad named him as our godfather."

"Those three better be hurrying up because we don't have all day to sit around and chat," said Sorwan as footsteps began to be heard from the stairs.

When Yamisite finally appeared again and stepped back into the room, following him was two men. One was taller than Yamisite and a brunette and he had brown eyes that gazed out with wisdom that someone who was a lot older than him. The other was of similar height, but his brown hair looked scrubby and unkempt and his eyes gazed about with a child-like wonder as if the world was as new to him as it was to a child. This other man with unkempt brown hair gained the eyes of Joey. "Dad! You're here?" Joey asked with wide eyes.

"I am the Boar, Joseph," said the Boar.

"Sarget," the other man said, "we have both forgotten to tell our children that we are members of the Sharks. I think we should respect our children's demands for the moments."

"Cardagan," growled Sarget at the other man, "they would've known if we had all stayed together."

"I take the blame, my friends," said Yamisite casting an apologetically look at both of the men he brought up. "Cardagan, Sarget, would you forgive me for what I done. I should've never forced us to separate because of Shiza and Yuedren being kidnapped."

"We forgive you," said Cardagan as he glanced around at everyone in the room. "Quite a crowd, eh? Then I would like to know where my daughter is at currently, Yamisite."

"We were getting to that point," said Yamisite as Cardagan stared at him. "Our guests here are from another world."

 

* * *

Max and Calick were seated in a large room and sitting across from them were their hosts: Haruka, Michru, Hotaru, and Setsuna. "What's your story?" Haruka asked.

 

"We're from another world where we were high-caliber card players," said Max, "but we had died, both of us signing a blood contract to be able to return to land of the living."

"I had died before Max, but I returned to life with him. We were told that we would find some people who we would need to stick to like glue," said Calick.

"What is your world like?" Michru asked.

"I am more equip to answer that. In our world, there is a card game based on ancient Egyptian customs. The most dangerous of these customs were the shadow games," said Max. "Other than the card game, our world is not much different from yours."

"Then we should tell them our secret," said Setsuna with a glint in her eye.

Haruka sighed and began their tale of being Senshi.

 

* * *

"WHAT? My daughter is in another world with Yamisite's boy?" Cardagan yelled after hearing the tale that was told to him and everyone else.

 

"Don't yell, Cardagan," said Sorwan before turning to look at Darien and Serena. "I think Yamisite will offer you to stay in a room in the tunnels. Right?"

"Yes," said Yamisite as he rose up to his feet. "Follow me you two. The entrance to the tunnels is in Yugi's room."

Darien and Serena rose and followed Yamisite out of the living room leaving behind the others. "Man, that was way too much to learn in such a short amount of time," said Joey, leaning against the wall.

"If we had a choice," said Cardagan as he looked down at the floor with arms crossed, "we would've heard this tale over the course of several days."

"Agreed, Cardagan," said Sorwan before she spoke to the others. "Since it is quite late, you can stay here or leave. Either way is fine with us."

"I think me and Tristen will go to his place and crash there," said Joey as he rose to his feet.

"Then we will be seeing you tomorrow at some point," said Sorwan. "You are involved in this now and probably will not be able to get out of this."

"It just like with the Millennium Items," said Tristen before looking at Bakura. "You are more than welcome to come with us Bakura."

"I will go with you guys," said Bakura before rising to his feet. "You are right about this being like the Millennium Items," Bakura added before shivering in memory of the spirit that stayed inside his body for two years.

 

* * *

Yamisite had rose early and grabbed Serena and Darien before he left to go meet Arrowcot. Once they had met up with Arrowcot, Yamisite and Arrowcot escorted the two from the other world around Domino, making sure they could walk around without getting lost. After lunch, Yamisite and Arrowcot were walking ahead of Serena and Darien and were talking about what Yamisite had learned the previous night. As they were walking, the foursome stopped to observe as people came running at them screaming about a monster that was attacking people. Glancing at Serena and Darien, Yamisite knew it was common to them for this to happen before gathering his thoughts into words. "You are not going to take off and battle this monster until I ask," said Yamisite sternly before turning to Arrowcot. "Chief Arrowcot, do you have my sword?"

 

" _Hai_ , Yamisite," said Arrowcot as he pulled out a sheathed sword that was hanging on his belt next to another sheathed sword.

"Thank you, Callada," said Yamisite as he took the sword from Arrowcot. "Stay in the shadows until I need help from you three. Callada will know when that time will come."

Serena and Darien nodded and followed Arrowcot while Yamisite rushed forward into the battle that lied ahead of him.

 

* * *

Upon reaching the scene, Yamisite unsheathed his sword without concern as he looked up at the beast that was like nothing that he had ever seen. Muttering something about how long he had last used his skills, he leaped up and slashed at the beast before him. Then he landed on the ground after he felt his sword go through the beast, but looking up at the beast, fear overtook him as he noticed that the beast was not gone like it should. With mild curses being issued under his breath about all of his short comings, he ran behind the beast and began to observe the beast with a calculating mind.

 

While Yamisite was running to be behind the beast, Arrowcot came upon the beast, sending Serena and Darien to an alleyway to watch before drawing his own sword, and entered the fray. However, after his first sword hit on the beast, Arrowcot's eyes grew large in realization that his sword did not effect the monster at all, and then he ran to be by Yamisite's side. "What do we do?" Arrowcot asked in a silent voice.

"I don't know." Yamisite sighed and looked up to the sky causing a memory from yesterday to float across his mind. "I do now. I think we are dealing with a cross-bred monster."

"What makes you think that's the case?" Arrowcot asked watching the beast before them.

"Yesterday, I saw my son's dragon fighting a monster. My son is currently in another world. Another world with _monsters_ , those immune to our _types_ of attacks."

"Ah...I see where you are going, my Triscorn," said Arrowcot with a smile. "I will tell that they will be participating."

"I'll keep this beast busy, Callada," said Yamisite before he rushed towards the beast leaving Arrowcot shaking his head.

"They say," he began to mutter, "that a Triscorn never...Ugh, I've forgotten it. Better tell those two that it is time for them to join in." Callada Arrowcot then ran off towards the alleyway the couple from the other world was hiding in.

Yamsitie was dodging the beast's strikes making him to appear to be dancing instead of fighting when he heard a rustle of feathers, magical feathers, he stopped. In the air before him was Ultimate Sailor Moon with her wings, preparing to attack the beast that he happened to be dodging. A tuxedo clad man with a mask then landed next to him causing Yamisite look to the side and realize who both were. Surprised by the sudden realization, Yamisite didn't notice that Tuxedo Kamen's face had a look of horror crossed it until the mask man leaped into the air. Catching on, he lifted his head to see a sight that made him remind him of prophecy that he immediately pushed into a corner of his mind for remembering later before he took action on the situation at hand.

Yamisite leaped into the air, high into the air, and as he was about to fall to back to the ground, a dragon appeared and caught him. The dragon, an orange one, rushed higher into the air on its wings after Sailor Moon had launched her attack and started to give into her body's tired state. Tuxedo Kamen beat the dragon to her, but Yamisite made sure that Tuxedo Kamen landed on his dragon. As this aerial display occured, the beast had finally been turned into dust before the dragon landed beside Arrowcot. "Callada Arrowcot, I have things to do, but the legend reader's prophecy is coming true," Yamisite yelled down to the chief of police on the ground.

"You want me to take care of things here, huh?" Arrowcot replied.

"Yes," said Yamisite before the dragon rose into the sky once again, but this time went through a portal.

"So, it's time," said Arrowcot softly as he stared up at the place the dragon disappeared, "for the Legend of Domino to be read."

 

* * *

Darien was surprised as he held the dis-transform Serena. After they had went through the portal, they entered this area, a dark place that reminded Darien of where the King of Peace resides. "Will she be all right?" Yamisite asked bringing Darien out of his thoughts.

 

"She will. In this world, it feels...harder to use our powers," said Darien as he looked at Serena.

"I have somethings to tell you and I don't know if I should do it now," said Yamisite stopping as Serena stirred. "Maybe I should do it now, if she awake."

"I'm awake, I'm awake, tired, but awake," said Serena earning a chuckle from Darien.

"Then I would like to welcome you to the realm of Triscorn!" Yamisite said gesturing about the area.

"It like the place where we met the King of Peace at," said Darien as he gazed around the room.

"Is that so?" Yamisite asked to receive a nod from Darien. "Then it will be slightly easier for me to explain this place." Yamisite paused here and turned around to face something in the distance. "This place was intrusted to the Triscorn. Four other realms have also been intrusted to the other families in the Sharks. Who intrusted these realms to us, the Sharks...I have no ideal, but," Yamisite paused and turned back towards the two behind him, "these realms, unlike the one belonging to the King of Peace, hold valuable objects."

"Valuable objects? I really don't see anything," said Darien.

"Only the Legend Reader can find these valuable objects in these realms and the Legend Reader only appears once this prophecy is fulfilled," said Yamisite before he closed his eyes and recite the prophecy.

_Before chaos, two worlds_

_Send two couples,_

_One from one world,_

_The other from the other;_

_To fight._

_Then one couple will realize_

_They will have to go back_

_To their world_

_And when they returned,_

_The Legend shall be read_

_And the Legend shall be the guide_

_To save the world!_

After reciting it, Yamisite opened his eyes and saw that both Serena and Darien were looking at him in awe. "Our being here...is destiny?" Serena question.

"So it seems. For now, rest here while I do somethings," said Yamisite before starting to leave them.

"What things?" Darien asked with eyebrows raised.

"Things that you will learn about at a later date. This realm has more secrets, and only a few are allowed to know, but you will know in some time," said Yamisite as he stopped.

Darien didn't speak any more and Yamisite then started to go forward to do what he needed to do. More mysteries than the ones that the King of Peace brought to light had appeared, and Darien felt like he needed to think for awhile.

 

* * *

A frown had founds its way upon the King of Game's face when he saw a cross-bred beast in the sky, but a straight face appeared as he saw the beast disappeared. "Yugi!" Anzu called from behind him causing him to look towards her.

 

"What is it Anzu?" Yugi asked with raised eyebrows.

"The girls want to show us something and said that we should see it today," Anzu responded.

"Where are they?"

"They are at the temple," said Anzu before her and Yugi went off to go back to the temple.

Neither of them would expect what was about to come in the coming hours.

**Next chapter title: Return to Domino.**


End file.
